Roller crushers are used in the mining industry, for example. The material to be reduced in size is laid into the crack between two counter-rotating crushing rolls and crushed by crushing tools on the rolls.
The crushing rolls are mounted in machinery frame. The very high crushing forces that arise during operation are absorbed by this machinery frame. To facilitate maintenance work on the crushing rolls, the crushing rolls should be easily removable from the machinery frame.
It is known that the respective end wall of the machinery frame should be subdivided horizontally in the area of the mountings of the rollers, whereby the upper part (the upper part of the end wall) is removable and thus releases the mountings of the rollers in order to be easily able to remove these together with the mountings. A disadvantage is that here, the end wall upper part is frequently tilted and thus is only removable with difficulty. One possibility is to loosen the side walls, thus creating more space for removing the end wall. However, a disadvantage of this is that during assembly, a multitude of contact surfaces must be cleaned so that the frame can be connected without any play. Furthermore, there is a disadvantage that if there is the need to remove only one roller, elements of the other roller must in principle also be disassembled.
In WO 2010/032037 A1, it is proposed to divide the framework vertically between the crushing rolls. Here, a disadvantage is that to remove the roll, half of the framework has to be moved far enough that the roller can be removed.
The present invention is directed to addressing these and other deficiencies in the art.